herofandomcom-20200223-history
Magma
Magma is a fictional character of X-Men comics. She mostly appears in the New Mutant series. Her real name is Amara Aquilla. Magma can transform into molten rock & has control over the Earth. She was one of the New Mutants, but left to join the Hellions. She has since been a teacher at the Xavier Institute and rejoined her teammates from the New Mutants. She also appears in video game, X-Men Legends as the main character. She is voiced by Cree Summer. Like every one else in Nova Roma Amara's religion is Roman & Greek. History Amara is a mutant descendant of Roman ancestors who hails form Nova Roman, Goias, Brazil. Amara's story as the princess of the Emperor of a hidden Roman-like empire starts unlikely. It all started when the New Mutants accompanied Nina Da Costa, Sunspot's mother, on her latest archaeological expedition. Amara meet the New Mutants when they were on a archaeological expedition. Wolfsbane, Sunspot, Psyche & Cannonball had been playing in the jungle as a make-shift Danger Room. When they decided to return to the boat, Psyche foolishly dived into the water saying she would swim back. However, Psyche had forgotten about the pirañas in the river, so Cannonball flew across the river picking her out of the water on the way. As he didn't have much control over his power of flight, they both crashed into the bank on the other side of the river. There, they were accosted by a group of young native Amazonian girls. They were all dark skinned with black hair, wore animal hides roughly cut into bikini-like outfits. The tribe of girls attacked the two New Mutants, but due to their superior training they soon scared them off. However, Cannonball managed to grab onto a girl around the waist and refused to let go. They took the tribal girl on board the boat where Nina DaCosta examined the girl's possessions. They varied in origin and in date, some of it ranging from over a thousand miles away, while one knife was clearly a modern design. The New Mutants left her in their cabin, while the boat's captain showed them their destination up ahead. However, Carlos (a crew member who was secretly in the employment of the Hellfire Club) snuck down into the cabin, tied the girl to a chair and began to beat her for information. His interrogation was cut short when Wolfsbane ventured below deck. Transforming into a wolf, she scared Carlos away. Wolfsbane had been shocked by Carlos' fearful reaction of her werewolf transformation and began to cry. She thought that the native girl couldn't understand her, so she confessed how the people in Scotland had chased her away as a devil. She told the girl that her name was Rahne. The girl misunderstood her and thought she had said Rain. In turn, the girl spoke one word only; her name Amara. On the expedition the team is captured by the immortal mutant Selene Gallio who was looking for Amara Aquilla to use as a sacrifice. After the defeat of Selene Magma joins the team. Quotes Gallery Magma_XME.jpg|Magma in X-Men Evolution Magma_WXM.jpg|Magma in Wolverine and the X-Men Magma_.png|Magma powered-up Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Avengers Members Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Femme Fatale Category:One-Man Army Category:Classic Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Adventurers Category:Amazons Category:Tragic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Determinators Category:In love heroes Category:X-Force Members Category:Elementals Category:Vigilante Category:Book Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Rich Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:New Mutants Heroes